


Winter Dawn

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Man of Mystery makes a life-changing decision that eventually alters Stephanie's future in unexpected ways. Theme Song: "Emotion in Motion" by Ric Ocasek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Night

**White Night**

She wakes up to the faintest sound of clothes rustling coming from her bedroom door, and moves from the middle of her queen size bed to make room for him as he starts undressing. He looks tired and a bit worn, and tonight he doesn't smell like Bvlgari. Quietly he slides under the thick comforter and soon falls asleep after gathering her into his arms for a soft tender goodnight kiss. She closes her eyes listening to his steady heart beat and even breathing. She's still sleepy but somehow doesn't want to go back to sleep. She always loves to have him here in her bed. She remembers their first night together. It was much hotter then, and neither of them had much sleep. She smiles to herself and wonders where he went tonight. She knows he likes his privacy, but sometimes she just can't help being a tiny bit nosy. Yes, of course she knows what he does for a living. That's exactly the reason why she wants to make sure he's safe and prays that him will stay out of harm's way. She knows for a fact that she can't live should anything happen to him. She loves him so much that her heart aches at the mere thought of losing him. She tightens her arms around the peacefully sleeping man and tries to blink back her tears. But fails. Miserably. She then jumps and yelps as his perfect delicious muscular body suddenly rolls over and pins her to the soft warm bed. His beautiful dark brown eyes looks straight into her soul. He doesn't say a word. He just kisses her. Lovingly. And tenderly. She knows he wants to tell her everything's gonna be alright. She knows he wants to assure her nothing bad is gonna happen. But she also knows he will never ever lie to her. Nothing is impossible in his line of work. All he can do is expect the worst and be as ready and prepared as he can. But, still, someday he may not be able to come back to her. She tries to smile. She tries to be brave. And sadly she fails again. She feels embarrassed of herself. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. All these sudden fears, tears, and worries.

He looks down at her face. He kisses away her tears. He cups her face with both hands. For some reasons unknown, he knows her better than herself. And he knows the true reason behind all her fears and worries and tears. He now has a decision to make.

She's twelve days late.


	2. Arctic Light

******Arctic Light** ** **

He lives a complicated, if not cruel, yet simple life. He's a man of many obligations and priorities. He takes his responsibilities. He fulfills his duties. He doesn't waste unnecessary energy. He wants no burden. He loves his freedom. He can't afford and doesn't need to have something, anything, to hold him back. He wasn't a good husband. He's not really a father. He takes care of and helps his family. He never feels attached or belonged to anyone, anywhere, and anything. But now he finds her, he has her, he wants the light in her sky-clear eyes, he wants the joy in her true warm smile, he wants her to stay by his side, and he knows he wants and needs to love her back. His finger traces downward until it reaches the pendant of her necklace lying against her breast. And he has his answer. It's a key from Tiffany. A surprise gift from him on Valentine's Day Eve. She is his lock. She is his key. She holds him fast to the brightness that is her love. She frees him from the darkness that composed his past.

He doesn't want her to panic. He doesn't want her to doubt his motive. So he simply tells her, "Let's get married"


	3. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

She looks at the reflection in the antique dressing mirror. She feels like a princess fresh out of a fairy tale. The pearly white creamy dress he chose suits her perfectly. She looks beautiful. But nevertheless nervous. Old small serene chapels like this are supposed to have a calming effect on people, but apparently that memo got lost somewhere in her mail. She's about to walk down the aisle and become his wife in a few brief minutes, and give birth to their child a little more than 7 and a half months later. Yes. She is going to be a mother. She looks at the panicked wide-eyed bride in the mirror, and the bride stares back at her, almost in terror. She can only barely keep a pet hamster alive. And now she's going to raise a child. She raises a trembling hand and grasps hold of the pendant of her necklace. She fell in love with the small delicate key the moment he clasped it around her neck. She still remembers the gentle touch of his long strong fingers and the warmth radiating off his naked body. He is her anchor. He is her center. He is her strength. He is her love. She still remembers the small enchanting smile on the corners of his lips when he said he would take her gasp as a yes that night. She also remembers the bright light in his dark brown eyes when she finally took notice of her late period, took a test, and mustered enough courage to tell him she was pregnant 4 days later.

How strange. She looks into the mirror and tells the now smiling bride. Thinking of him always helps her calm herself. Maybe he does have Superpower. She takes a deep breath, squares her bare shoulders, and walks out of the small room as elegantly as she can as the knock comes. She is going to marry the man she loves. She is ready to start her new life and her own family with him. With Ranger. Her mentor. Her best friend. Her Batman. Her Man of Mystery. Her future husband and current fiancé. Carlos.

**~The End~**


End file.
